Speak Now
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella was at a wedding, Troy and Sharpay's wedding. At this wedding she had one thing on her mind, Do Not Let Troy Marry the Wrong Girl.  Song-Fic based on the Song Speak Now by Taylor Swift


**_Alright so i've had Taylor Swift's song Speak Now on repeat like all day and it inspired me to write this one-shot; song-fic based on it. _**

**_It a Troyella if you want to know :)_**

**_-So i hope you enjoy and if you like it Review and i might write more one-shots like this :)_**

* * *

What was I doing? I was Gabriella Montez, the good girl, the girl who was shy and kept to herself. I shouldn't be here at my ex-boyfriends wedding doing what I'm about to do. But it made me feel a little better knowing that it was a good thing, what I was doing. I couldn't let him marry her. She was horrible and he deserved so much more than what he was settling for.

I snuck into the church, sneaking a peak at all of his friends and Sharpay's snotty family acting like they were so much better than this wedding. I then sneak to the back of the church and crack open the door to the back room of the church and I see Sharpay being the typical drama queen she always had to be.

I had to say I've never seen someone where such a colorful dress before. She looked like she was wearing a giant cupcake dress with all the bright pinks and yellows and blues that were on it. I held back a laugh, I couldn't believe she was actually going to try and get married in a frock like that.

I saw her yelling at an innocent bridesmaid. She was probably just telling Sharpay that she shouldn't wear the ugly cupcake dress and if I were Sharpay I'd take the advice but then again I wouldn't buy that dress for my wedding to begin with.

I then make my way to the bathroom to give myself a pep talk and to think about what I was actually going to do. I played it over in my head a few times. When the preacher asks if anyone objects I would state that I did and well I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I know what I'm hoping will happen.

I then go towards the front of the church trying to find a place to hide so that no one will see me; I mean I wasn't exactly invited to this wedding so I couldn't let anyone see me, at least not yet anyways. I then spot a window with a curtain that's just long and big enough that I can hide in and not be seen but will still let me be able to see what's going on.

I stifle back a laugh as I see who I assume is the wedding planner giving hand signals to people around the church to begin the wedding. The bridesmaids walk with their escorts and then the music comes on. It's supposed to be the happy brides march music but it sounds more like a death march to me.

I then watch Sharpay walking down the aisle and again I have to hold back a laugh. She was acting more like she had just won a beauty pageant than a bride. I swear I thought she was about to start waving and blowing kisses to the people in the seats watching her but she didn't.

As she reaches the front of the church and everyone staring at her I peer out of the curtain more and I finally catch a glimpse of him, My Troy. I couldn't help but notice how dapper and handsome he looked in his suit. For someone on his wedding day he looked more uncomfortable than happy to be marrying Sharpay.

But I knew the reason for that, He wished it was me up there next to him; At least that's what I assumed. When we were together he'd told me multiple times that someday he was going to marry me, but when we went away to college things got complicated and neither of us could handle the long distance relationship. So when we came home for winter break we ended things, or I ended things saying I couldn't do it anymore, that I loved him but he deserved someone who was going to be there with him all the time and we just couldn't do that if we were thousands of miles away from each other.

I won't lie I've regretted breaking up with him ever since. I've tried dating after him but no one could ever compare to him. So when I graduated college and moved back home, I planned to get back to try and win him back but I realized that wasn't going to happen when I found out he was marrying Sharpay.

I'll admit I wasn't always planning to try and break them up well after a little talk from Taylor, I realized I loved him and I wasn't going to give up on him, on us, without a fight.

So there I was hiding in the curtain watching the wedding happen, listening for the words for my cue. When I heard them, it took me a moment to build up my nerve but when I heard the preacher say _if you wish to object to these two getting married __**speak now or forever hold your peace, **_I knew what I had to do. So I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain and in my softest bravest voice said

"_I object" _As soon as I said it every eye in the church turned towards me in shock and disbelief that I would actually be doing this. The looks just made me even more nervous and my hands were shaking as my throat started to tighten up, but I couldn't let that stop me. So instead of looking at all the people, I looked at one person, Troy.  
I walked towards him and once I'm right in front of him I look into his eyes

"_I know that I shouldn't be doing this Troy, but I can't let you marry her because I know that you'll regret it. I know that you still love me and I'm still in love with you too. I know you may not believe me but let me say this if she makes you happy and you really love her than I'm happy for you. But if you have any feelings that you still love me that tell me because I'm here and I want us again Troy and I know I may be too late but you deserve to know how I feel" _

I then take a breath realizing I'm starting to cry

"_So what I'm saying is don't say yes because if you do it will be the biggest mistake of your life. And if you want to give us a second chance then run away right now and meet me out the backdoor. So you can either say your vows to her or be with me. But I won't wait for you again Troy, this is a onetime offer but if you don't come after me than I guess I'll know my answer..."_

And with that I turn around with my head down and back down the aisle and out the back door of the church. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest as I can't believe I just did that. Now all I needed was my answer.

I waited a few minutes and I thought he wasn't coming and I felt like my heart was going to break again. I then turned to leave but I heard the back door open and I turned and saw Troy with a smile on his face as he walked over to me.

"_Gabriella, you wouldn't really think that I'd let you leave without me after that stunt you just pulled in there do you?"_ He asked with amusement in his voice as he held his hand out towards me, entwining our finger together as he pulled me towards him and he wrapped his other arm around me as he pulled me into a sweet, gentle kiss that made me realize just how much I missed his kisses.

He then pulled away a moment later looking into my eyes and running a hand gently through my hair pushing it behind my ear and I look at him asking the obvious question

"_So you didn't marry her?" _I asked I'm softly and he just shook his head laughing softly looking into my eyes still

"_Baby you are something else you know that,_ _but no I didn't say my vows to her,_ _but that's only because you were there, So thank you for being around when they said Speak now"_

That's what he said to me before pulling me in for another kiss but this was one an earth-shattering; make me melt right in his arms kiss.

_**In that kiss I realized one thing, that I'm glad I had the nerve to speak up and show him he deserved to be with the right girl.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thank you for Reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**-Please Review because i'd love to know what you thought or if you'd like me to write more one-shots like this and any song ideas you may have for stories and if i like the i'll consider writing one for it!**_

_**-Again thanks for reading&please review**_

_**-Heather**_


End file.
